The Blood of Betrayal
by Instabilitas
Summary: Slightly AU. "It has always been said Mileena was a corrupted clone of Kitana. What if though, she were indeed blood related?" The road to betrayal! Old fic returning. ...R&R and the like.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: MK and all of it's characters and contents belong to Midway and their respective creators. I don't claim ownership to any of it._

_AN: Partially AU. This is a very old fic and as you will see, it was originally written way before the games following MK4: Gold. _

* * *

**  
Introduction  
**

_It has always been said Mileena was a corrupted clone of Kitana's former self. What if though, she were indeed blood related? Can a clone truly have human-like emotions? This may be possible, but lets say it were not. The only way for a clone to have human-like emotions, is for it not to be a clone at all._

She firmly gripped the hilt of her sai; a deadly martial arts weapon to which had three protruding points. It has two points which curve outwards in a vertical direction and a tall point which acted much like a cutting device in the center. A slender digit under the purple satin glove caressed upon the side of the center blade in an idle manner. Mocha hues of ice trailed across the dark chamber where thy lady resided. Two large candles were lit upon both sides of a tarnished mirror setting the room just the way she liked it -- Dark with a morbid lighting. A similar satin cloth of the same color spread from ear to ear so only her cruel glare could be seen. Lengthly locks of raven color spread elegantly past perfect, bare shoulders. A foot wrapped in a satin boot flung nonchalantly over the side of the bed the beauty herself was sprawled out upon.

"Time to go." An ever so faint raspy tone called laced with cruelty and sarcasm.

It was then a second foot tapped against the icy stone. Knees locked in a straight manner forcing her perfect proportioned body into a pin-straight stance. Her free hand grasped a hold of a purple colored head band laying upon the bed beside her. With a quick movement the very same hand pulled the band about her forehead so that her hair would be neatly away from her face. The boots upon the female's feet moved her figure towards a closed door. A hand firmly grasped the knob as she turned it slowly. Once hearing a small 'click' her forearm pushed outward to open the door.

Eyes, cautious and prepared looked from side to side. She was careful in assuring herself that no one else was about the hall during this deathly hour. Feeling satisfied with the outcome she proceeded to advance down the right side of the dim passage until a left corner was turned. At the right side of the new passage was yet another door. A casual tilt of her head backwards motioned as the female headed towards it. The gloved hand once again gripped the knob and pulled the door towards her.

Through a small window light from the rising sun shone through into the chamber. The woman's eyes drew close and motioned towards a bed in the corner. Once inside her hand pulled the door shut and another 'click' was heard. Slowly did her steps take her to the side of the bed where a figure slept. An indescribable look of disgust flushed over the viewer's face and a hand violently shot down to the other figure's skull area.

A hand full of hair was within her grasp and her arm retracted in a similar manner. As that was done her hand holding the sai reached towards the opposer's throat so that the middle blade was held to it.

"Rise and shine _PRINCESS_!" Her _normal_ voice sounded even more harsh than usual and held great disgust.

"Wha--!" The figure didn't even have time to respond before they were violently pulled out of the bed, then to be held in a hostel manner to the woman's chest.

"A_ good_ assassin _always_ sleeps with one eye open." She sneered pressing the blade closer to the victim's neck.

"Mileena, you are INSANE! Release me at once!" The attacked demanded still in her blue satin nightgown.

"Oh! But what is the fun of letting the victim go without _KILLING_ them first!" She retorted raising her tone.

"Stop this at once!"

"...You** disgust **me." Like a rag-doll she released the victim and proceeded to throw her onto the bed. "Get the hell out of bed and get dressed." She turned her back to the disgrace upon the bed and began to walk towards the door.

A rustle of sheets and cloth quickly sounded and a faint tap emitted behind the figure. She quickly turned her view producing a glare to the source of the sound. To her surprise a fan with several blades pointed towards her neck. Her cruel glare followed to the hand then up the extended arm to see a figure masked in blue satin. The figure's hair was pulled off her face in the same manner her own was. Dark eyes sternly looked to her own dark eyes.

"Never turn your back on the 'victim.' A 'good' assassin would know that." The one on blue continued to sternly gaze upon the woman before her.

The woman glared heavily to the assailant. A hand quickly raised to parry the arm of the attacker off to the side. Her other arm shot in front to grasp a hold of the figure's neck. The attacker raised an arm to defend herself by hitting their forearm against the grip against their neck. Mileena's other hand reached for the blue clad one's hair as she violently stepped forward with her eyes loaded with rage. Kitana lifted a hand to try to stop the assault but was barely able to do anything. Mileena pulled Kitana's figure towards her, lifting a sai to her throat again.

"Now," She began in the same tone as she pressed the blade closer to Kitana's neck. "Try that _again_, and I **will kill you**! Do you understand?" Her tone was practically forced through clenched teeth.

"I_ well_ understand, even if I could have killed you a second ago." Kitana replied clenching a hand over Mileena's.

Mileena then pulled her closer so that the blue clad one's ear was but a small distance from her face. Her sai pressed deeper against her neck and her eyes narrowed. "You don't have the **GUTS** to kill me. You're **PATHETIC** and you **DISGUST** me!" Her grip ceased as Kitana's figure stumbled forward. She quickly turned to exit the room. Kitana followed after her.

In the distance down one of several passages stood another female clad in a green colored outfit just like Mileena and Kitana's. Her arms lay crossed over her upper body keeping a close eye on the two. Within seconds her figure vanished leaving not a single trace of her former presence.

The double doors opened. As usual the green clad assassin was already there, but a new face brought about suspicion to the two. Shang Tsung stood eying the new figures greeting them with a frown.

"You're late." A snake-like tone emerged from the bitter lips of Tsung. The two bowed sincerely making their apologies.

"Who's_ she_?" The raspy voice of Mileena sneered seeming to have more impatience than usual.

"Ah, yes. My dear, Tanya. She has proven to be of use to us and shall be joining you three in your work." He paused. "I take it she will be a great asset to your...alliance." The sorcerer half-trailed with a dark expression.

The girl simply stood there with a hand against her waist. Her apparel was over all the same as the other females with the exception that her color was yellow and she did not posses a face mask. Then there was a moment of silence.

"_Well_? Don't either of you have _anything_ to say?" Shang Tsung finally broke the silence with a burst of impatience.

"Kitana" The blue clad assassin spoke with a polite nod to the yellow clad one.

"I already know who _you_ are." Tanya spoke. "Who's _she_?" Her head cocked back as to direct her question to Mileena who failed to respond. The purple clad one continued to eye her suspiciously. Kitana cleared her throat seeing her _sister_ suddenly become mute.

"That would be, Mileena." She sighed to her sister's behavior.

"Does she speak?" Tanya questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Arrogant little..." Mileena began to mutter slightly under her breath.

"Did you just hear that? I thought I heard someone talk." Tanya mused at Mileena's behavior.

"Hmm, do you sleep with one eye open?" Mileena asked in her usual tone directing her question to Tanya who gave her a perplexed look in response.

"No, why do you ask?"

"_Mileena_!" Kitana fiercely whispered to her in warning but Mileena ignored her sister's yield proceeding as if she had not spoken at all.

"Well, I recommend you start." A grin, despite the mask, smeared across her face as she turned to walk out.

Tsung narrowed his eyes to her. "You are all dismissed."

Tanya just stood with the same confused look on her face. "What's with_ her_?" It was apparent she had no clue what just went on.

"Pay no mind to her." Kitana shook her head as she went to walk out.

Once out of earshot of everyone else Kitana proceeded to call out to her sister. "Mileena! That was completely uncalled for!"

"Look!" She hissed turning her attention to Kitana. "It's bad enough we have to work 'together'. I don't need _you_ telling _me_ what is 'uncalled for.'" Her figure then blurred disappearing from view.

Kitana sighed. "You are so impossible, Mileena!" She spoke to herself having Mileena out of audible reach.


	2. Conflict

**Conflict**

The air stood still but the landscape around was alive. The trees were whispering and the ground felt like it was moving. She knew this scene all too well. It was the Living Forest, one of the darkest places in Outworld. She hadn't exactly planned to end up here, but it was a matter of fate; Anywhere away from that place...away from living beings for the most part.

"Look what the cat dragged in." An all too familiar voice sounded from behind.

"Go to hell, Khameleon."

"Nice to see you too, _Mileena_." The female's voice sneered in sarcasm.

"What the hell do you want?" Mileena's gaze heavily narrowed to the new annoyance before her.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." She began while pacing toward the side of Mileena's figure.

Mileena drew her sai taking an offensive stance. She was in no mood for Khameleon's mind games. "_Obviously_." Her figure stood pointing a sai to her face.

"You know that if you fight me, you will die no doubt." Khameleon didn't feel a need to draw a weapon but merely stood with a smug expression across her face despite the gray mask.

Mileena's opposite hand greeted Khameleon's jaw with an upper-cut.

The gray ninja crashed to the floor. She returned the favor with a floor-kick to Mileena's chest.

Her sai flew from her hands as a round-house kick impacted against the side of her face.

An object with a purple aura around it flew toward her neck, but she quickly rolled out of the way grasping a hold of the fallen sai. She brought her arm up thrusting a carbon-copy sai made of ice toward the gray clad one's chest.

The target tele-port into a blur reappearing above the purple adorned one with an aerial kick.

She brought her arms up crossing them at the wrists to counter the assault. That bought just enough time to side-kick the attacker in the solar-plexus.

The gray one flew back and back-flipped to a crouched position to reduce injury. She narrowed her opaque colored eyes to the standing opposer.

"I hear Shang Tsung recruited a new whore into your little group of assassins recently."

"Jealous it wasn't you?" Mileena held her sai in an offensive position.

Khameleon drew out a bladed fan and held it idly across her chest. "Oh please Mileena. I'd rather hang myself than be indebted to that idiot Tsung." She began to circle around Mileena's form.

The purple suited assassin kept her eyes on her every move. She began calculating a perfect striking point. A pause. She gripped the hilts of her sai slightly tighter. One thing about Khameleon Mileena knew all too well was the fact that she was arrogant. She made sure to use that to her advantage. "But you _are_ indebted to _someone_, aren't you?"

Khameleon narrowed her eyes as her figure stopped just off to the side of her. "I might." Her tone was cool.

"You see Khameleon," She paused slightly. "_That_ was your first mistake."

She went to make a move as if she was going to strike Khameleon's chest. Khameleon's stance moved slightly to the left and that was just what she had hoped for. The one sai hit into her fan preventing her from driving it toward her. With her other sai she curved her direction just enough so the weapon impaled the gray ninja's shoulder. The gray one let out a yell of pain.

"Your second mistake was thinking you could actually win against me. _I_ on the other hand am indebted to **no one**, Shang Tsung especially. You can tell that to who ever sent you." Ice began to form around the sai as she pulled her weapons away. A carbon copy was left in place of the original. Mileena tele-ported away leaving Khameleon's figure to drop to the ground.

She knew if she pulled the weapon out now she wouldn't be able to stop the bleeding here. Her figure knelt cursing to herself. "This isn't over Mileena." She hissed to no one in particular. Her eyes were fierce and her figure tele-ported to a temporary retreat.


	3. The Assignment

**The Assignment**

As opposed to last time, this time the purple beauty had an intention of where she wanted to end up. She was back at the castle, in the court yard to be exact. Luckily for her there weren't many others around but one figure did catch her attention. The figure of Kitana could be seen sitting on a bench off in the distance. Mileena let out an annoyed breath of air not up to dealing with _her_ at the moment. With a turn of her boot she proceeded to walk into the palace as if she hadn't seen her at all. However, no further than the first corridor was she stopped by a tall figure.

"It's about time you came back." A gruff voice sneered through the teeth that were unmistakably of Tarkatan origin.

"General Baraka, how nice to see you." Her sarcasm didn't cease even so close to one of the most vicious warriors in Outworld.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how long you've been gone for?" He practically dismissed her attitude continuing with his own irritation.

"Not your concern, not my problem." Mileena went to walk past the annoyance that conveniently stood in her way. She was in no mood for a confrontation from the likes of Baraka, especially.

He grabbed her by the arm practically growling to her. "The Emperor isn't happy."

"This concerns me, why?" She forcefully pulled her arm from his grasp.

"It SHOULD concern you!" He grabbed a hold of her arm again proceeding to grip it tighter. "Especially because the problem happens to be your _sister_, Kitana."

"Oh?" She momentarily ignored the fact he had his hand around her arm again. "The Golden Child actually did something wrong?"

"More than _wrong_, it's outright **treacherous**."

"_Treacherous_? I had no idea your vocabulary reached that high, Baraka."

"You're really pushing your luck."

"Am I? Hm, now are you going to continue to manhandle me, or are you going to tell me in detail what your definition of _treacherous_ is?"

He narrowed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. "She was spotted by one of the lower ranked officials conversing with the Earth realm's Chosen warrior, Liu Kang. Master Kahn has been looking for you. I suspect he wants _you_ to spy on her."

"I see." She yanked her arm from his grip again. "Now, touch me again and I'll rip your fucking arm out of its socket."

This caused him to smirk. "Do you mean that like you meant it last night, _babe_?"

Mileena drew a sai and held it to his throat. "I mean it like I will fucking kill you." She narrowed her eyes. "One more thing Baraka." She got in his face clearly not afraid of him. "**Don't** call me _babe_." With those last words she backed off proceeding to walk off towards Shao Kahn's throne room.

Baraka stood grinning to himself. The Tarkatan was greatly amused by the attitude Mileena had towards him.

After a bit of walking she had finally managed to avoid living beings completely. Even though it was a short period of time she enjoyed it immensely. By now she had tucked her sai back into their respective hidden compartments and drifted off into her thoughts. This had been one of the longest days for her in a while. Though _every day_ was usually long and uneventful. Even killing was getting boring. However, if Baraka was right this could mean things were about to get very interesting.

The guards and the large double doors marked the entrance to Kahn's throne room. She didn't even have to lift a finger to open them when the two men proceeded to open it for her. Shao Kahn was seated on his throne as usual adorning his usual morbid mask. She simply crossed her arms about her chest dead staring him.

"How nice of you to finally show, Mileena. I have an assignment for you specifically."

"Go on."

"Your sister has been spotted speaking with the Earth Warrior _Liu Kang_. I suspect treason may be a motive. I want _you_ to spy on her for me."

"Shouldn't I simply kill her, instead of spying on her?" Although mostly sarcastic, the idea sparked much interest to her.

"NO! I want her brought to me if found guilty. **I** will find a suitable punishment for her. Am I clear?"

"Of course." Whether she was truly sincere in her response was uncertain. She made sure she damn well at least sounded like she was.

"You are dismissed."

She bowed her head before walking out. Things were indeed going to get very interesting.


	4. Revelations

_AN: Not nearly as long as I would have liked it to have been. However, with several other works in progress, I have decided to make this my last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the final conclusion of this story._**  
**

* * *

**  
Revelations**

Time for work. Mileena began stalking the corridors only to run into yet another familiar face.

"If it's not one annoying person it's another..." Mileena muttered under her breath with closed fists. "Funny running into _you_."

"What do you want, Mileena?" The green clad woman crossed her arms.

"Where's Little Miss Goody Two Shoes?"

"_Who_?" Jade gave Mileena a slightly perplexed look narrowing her eyes.

"Your_ friend_? Princess? Looks like me? Understand _now_?" Mileena practically rolled her eyes at Jade's response. For everything unholy in the Neatherrealm, did she have to spell it out to her?

"Why are you asking me?"

"Um, I don't know... Maybe because _you_ are the only one she cares to bother herself with in her free time." The purple assassin's tone was nothing short of sarcastic even though she knew her statement was mostly true.

"I have no idea where she is. On the other hand, Master Kahn is looking for _you_."

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I already spoke with Master Kahn and _that_ is why I need to find Kitana."

"Hm, well _best of luck_ to you Mileena." Jade replied sarcastically before disappearing from view.

"I really need to go out and kill someone or get laid..." Mileena's voice trailed. "But killing is more satisfactory." She let out a sigh. The figure of Tanya was seen walking into a door in the distance. A smirk formed against Mileena's face as she heavily considered the later. "Maybe tomorrow..." She grinned quickly changing her expression to annoyance. "_After_ I find that _loser_ Kitana." She clenched a fist thinking about the Edenian brat. It was then she recalled her earlier 'encounter' with her twin in the Court Yard and decided to go back to square one.

The figure of Kitana was seen walking about the Court Yard with her hair pulled over her shoulder. Her head was slightly down and she seemed to be deep within her thoughts.

Mileena approached the blue clad woman uncandidly proceeding to stand with her arms crossed. "Well look who it is."

"Mileena?" Kitana looked up seeming a bit taken off guard by her sister's presence.

"No, it's the Boogey Man." She rolled her eyes at her twin's response.

"What do you want?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She stated in a similar fashion Khameleon had addressed her earlier, only _she_ did it better of course.

"I am in no mood for your games, Mileena."

"A game? Oh dear _sister_ this is _anything_ but a _game_. Master Kahn isn't very pleased at the moment." She paused beginning to pace around Kitana. "He suspects there's a traitor amongst us."

"A traitor?"

"Yes,_ sister_. Do you know what happens to traitors around here?"

Kitana looked to Mileena with her eyes narrowed. Mileena stopped just in front of her proceeding to dead stare her.

"They** die** -- Much like _you're_ going to die!" The purple clad woman went to make a lunge for Kitana's throat. Kitana's eyes grew wide in sheer terror and confusion.

"Mileena! What in the Elder God's are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago." She went to draw a sai to her twin's neck but was stopped.

Kitana's hand parried away her hand proceeding to knee her in the stomach.

Mileena's figure doubled over and she went to elbow Kitana in her solar-plexus.

The blue clad one doubled over and was met with an uppercut to her jaw. Her hair flew from her shoulder revealing a strange mark on it.

If Mileena didn't know any better she could swear it looked like an injury from one of her sai. She narrowed her eyes to her. "Where the hell were you today?"

"I could ask you the same question." She went to draw out her fans standing in a defensive position.

"Where the hell did you get that mark on your shoulder from?" Mileena was sure to keep her stance ready for whatever Kitana might do.

"What do you care?"

"You wouldn't have happen to have a little _accident_ earlier, would you? You know, sharp object -- Kind of looks like _this_." She held up one of her sai idly.

Kitana narrowed her eyes. "You always were a _bitch_, Mileena." Her fans disappeared as she drew out a long bow with a blade on the end of it. She proceeded to thrust it forward towards Mileena.

Mileena went to move away but was caught in her arm by the weapon's blade. She let out a yell glaring to the figure. Instead of a blue clad figure her attire was now green. The purple assassin didn't have to take a second guess to know who she was fighting. She charged the figure in front of her with both sai intending to strike her face but was blocked with her own weapons.

"Hmpth! You want to play with _sai_ Mileena?" The figure was now adorned exactly the same as Mileena holding out two sai.

"Are you so weak you have to copy everyone else's abilities?" Mileena continued to try to force her weapons into her opposer.

"No, it's just easier this way." The female smirked.

"So who _exactly_ are you _indebted to_, Khameleon?"

There was a long pause before the words of "Shang Tsung" met her ears. Her reply was dark as she drew out a bladed fan.

Mileena's eyes grew wide as she knew she had been fooled. This whole thing was a set up.

The figure drew out a bladed fan proceeding to make a clean sweep across the purple assassin's neck. Blood poured out as she clamped a hand tightly against the fresh wound. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the last of her strength slip away.

"Shang Tsung has _plans_ for _you_." Khameleon's expression was sinister as she let out a laugh.

Mileena didn't even get a chance to respond before her throat was filled with blood and her voice was lost. The room began to spin as her figure collapsed to the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head before everything simply went black.

---

When she awoke she was in a bed. She looked around recognizing this as her room. Was everything all a dream? She put a hand to her head feeling a massive headache. Something didn't feel quite right...

Her figure moved towards the mirror seeing her mask already on her face. How strange. Did she forget to take it off? She looked to her throat seeing nothing there. Everything felt so real, but she couldn't shake this sinking feeling inside. She went to take off the mask, but was interrupted by a sudden voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The figure of Shang Tsung suddenly appeared behind in the reflection of the mirror. He stood shrouded in the darkness. If it wasn't for the dim lighting of the candles, even his face wouldn't have been seen. He bore a sinister grin.

Her figure whirled around as she grabbed a hold of her sai. "Tsung! What the HELL are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed ready to strike at any given moment.

"My dear, Mileena..."

"**DO NOT** call me _dear_,_ Sorcerer_."

"You could start by showing me some gratification."

"Gratification for _what_?"

"I brought you back to life my dear."

"Back to life?" She recalled what Khameleon had said to her. So it wasn't a dream after all. "What the hell kind of _plans_ do you have for me?"

"I used my powers to make some modifications on you."

"Modifications?"

"Yes, I brought you back a stronger and faster warrior than you were before!"

"And Master Kahn approved this?"

"It was _his_ idea."

"What_ else_ did you do to me?"

"That is all."

"Then what's the problem with removing my mask?"

"Oh yes that. Due to the massive injury to your neck I needed to fuse your DNA with a certain regeneration gene." He smiled wickedly. "If you insist, see the results for yourself."

She dead stared him before slowly turning back to the mirror. She brought a hand to her mask proceeding to slowly remove it only to be absolutely horrified at what she found underneath. Instead of her usual face, she was met with a permanent smile with monstrous teeth. Her eyes went large as she went to let out a yell.

"You see my dear, I fused your DNA with the DNA of a Tarkatan. Though not full regeneration it was enough to keep your head attached to your body when I revived you. _This_ was the only setback." He grinned.

"YOU BASTARD!" She went to lunge at him only to run into nothing but air. His figure tele-ported. He reappeared in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Look on the bright side. At least you can cover it up." The sorcerer smirked tele-porting away leaving behind cruel laughter echoing throughout her room.

Mileena hit her fist against the concrete floor beneath. Not only was Kitana still the perfect daughter but now _everything_ was perfect about her! She had NOTHING to compete with her now! He would pay. They _all_ would pay for this! And thus began the path to an even larger embitterment, but above all, her life-long plot for **revenge**.


End file.
